Often a website provides a tool that performs an action, such as document conversion, weather lookup, and the like. Typically a user navigates to the website in order to access the tool and request the action be performed. For example, when a browser receives and displays the website together with the tool, an input can be provided to the browser and communicated to the website server. The website server can then execute the tool to perform the action and communicate an output back to the browser.